Ravenclaw Pranks
by EagleDaydream
Summary: Featuring a handful of Ravenclaws Lisa Turpin, Anthony Goldstein, Mandy Brocklehurst Lisa is awoken one morning to find Anthony pounding on the door to her dormitory, missing something rather vital. Who says Ravenclaws never have any fun?


**Ravenclaw Pranks**

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story, JK Rowling does. You know, the usual stuff.

I always do end up writing things rather late at night. Wrote this around 1 or 2 AM last night, as I felt a sudden urge to write a fic about Ravenclaws. The House is completely underappreciated. I had to show some Ravenclaw love. ;D And the best way to do that was to make a fic with a handful of minor Ravenclaw characters centered around Anthony Goldstein, who is missing something rather… vital as he wakes a few of the Ravenclaw girls one Saturday morning.

Enjoy! Reviews would be lovely:D

* * *

Well, she couldn't just leave the poor soul there.

"Someone! Just open up!"

A frantic pounding on the dormitory door woke some of the girls a bit too early for their likings that particular Saturday morning. A small groan emerged from the bed next to Lisa Turpin, where Mandy Brocklehurst had stirred only slightly, only to bury her head in her pillows once again. Lisa could only see a few stray locks of hair protruding from the mess of covers.

There was no chance in hell _she'd_ be getting up to answer the door.

Lisa gazed around the room once more, examining the other two beds on the opposite side of the room. In the bed nearest the window, Padma Patil slept rather soundly and hadn't heard the knocking at all. Su Li was missing from the other bed, which was expected, because Su always seemed to have this amazing ability to rise as early as she pleased without worrying about going to bed early enough the night before.

Lisa let out a small sigh. Looks like she'd be stuck with heaving herself up and answering the door, and right on cue, the frantic pounding started again.

"Come on, anyone! Please!"

Lisa lifted an eyebrow at the door. She couldn't even tell whose voice it was; it was simply _too_ early for this.

She let out a tired whine as she heaved herself over her bedside and ambled to the door at a rather slow pace. Lisa's hand grasped the cold, metal doorknob, and she opened the door quickly, only to reveal Anthony Goldstein, in all his glory.

"Anthony, what the _hell_?" Lisa mumbled out, staring rather pointedly at him.

"Let me in, please," Anthony nearly begged, throwing his best puppy-dog pout at her.

Lisa gave Anthony a cautious once-over but stepped back to let him in. With a relieved sigh, Anthony rushed in, gazing around the room rather quickly.

"They're sleeping," Lisa added quietly as she closed the door. "Don't worry."

"Thank you," Anthony replied in a purely grateful tone.

"But really," Lisa began, turning back to him and sending him an inquisitive gaze, "what happened here?"

"You don't want to know," Anthony sighed, dropping his gaze to the floor.

"Oh, I do," Lisa insisted. "And why did you come here, of all places?"

"They locked my dorm on me! Gits!" Anthony replied, his tone growing louder with annoyance.

"Shh," Lisa scolded, bringing a finger up to her lips.

"Right," Anthony whispered. "But they locked me out! After-- this! They lock me out! And send me running around the whole common room to find a dorm that wasn't locked!"

"Wait-- how many people did this to you?" Lisa asked, suppressing a small chuckle.

"The entire damned male population of Ravenclaw!"

Lisa slapped a hand over her mouth before she burst out laughing. As she settled herself, Lisa stared back up at Anthony with a cheeky grin.

"That's brilliant."

"Brilliant? It was freaking cruel!"

"And now you're stuck here," Lisa laughed quietly. "So, what's your solution to this one, may I ask, mister Prefect?"

"I haven't the slightest clue," Anthony admitted, diverting his gaze to the floor in defeat.

"Oh, don't be so pathetic," Lisa chuckled, strolling over toward Mandy's bed.

"Huh?" Anthony asked, trailing after Lisa slowly.

"Mandy," Lisa called, placing a hand somewhere amidst the tangle of sheets.

"Lisa!" Anthony gasped out, shaking his head quickly.

"Wha'?" Mandy mumbled out sleepily.

"Do you still have some of that stuff from cross-dressing night?" Lisa asked, paying no attention to a frantic Anthony in back of her.

"Over there," Mandy managed out as a hand emerged from the covers and pointed to a corner of the room, "in the box."

"Thanks."

Lisa quickly trudged over toward the box Mandy had pointed out and began digging through it. Anthony watched her rather cautiously, peering over Lisa's shoulder from afar to try to get a glimpse of what was inside the box. Suddenly, Lisa tossed a pair of boxer shorts over one shoulder, then a pair of pants over her other.

"There you go," Lisa commented rather gruffly. "Hope they fit."

"You are _the best_, Lisa," Anthony gasped out, picking up the boxer shorts and pants off of the floor.

Lisa stood up in front of the box and faced the wall without saying a word as she placed her hand on her hip rather impatiently.

"Done yet?" she spoke up in a few moments.

"Done," Anthony mumbled out, adjusting the waistline of the pants idly.

Lisa turned around and laughed aloud at Anthony's relieved expression.

"So, come on," she chuckled, "you never told me the whole story here!"

"Oh, fine," Anthony replied, feigning a sigh. "Remind me never to leave the bathroom door open when I go to take a shower, because half the house figured out that I do that, apparently. This morning, I woke up like usual, every single one of my dorm mates were sleeping, so I grabbed my clothes and headed to the shower. Next thing I know, I'm getting out of the shower and my clothes are _gone_. They left me with that," he paused, motioning to the cloth on the floor, "poor excuse for a towel. So, I walked out of the shower laughing, saying stuff like, 'Yeah, real funny, guys. Now, come on, give me back the clothes.' And there _Boot_ is, holding a pair of _my_ boxers with this maniacal grin on his face. The second I go for them, he runs back into the dorm and locks the door. So, I go to the next dorm-- locked, and I just hear laughing when I knock-- and the same thing with all the rest of the boys' dorms. Bet they thought it was so bloody _amusing_."

Lisa let out a loud laugh at the end of Anthony's explanation.

"But it was!"

"Not if you're the one running around half-- no, not _even _half-- three quarters nude around the dorms and common room!"

"Oh, I suppose not," Lisa chuckled, "but you had it coming, mister Prefect."

Anthony smiled a bit and let out a small sigh.

"Yeah, I suppose I've been a bit of a prat, lately."

Lisa grinned at Anthony as a small silence came between the two.

"Oh, well," Anthony spoke up rather quickly, regaining a confident tone in his voice, "payback calls."

Lisa nodded and waved to Anthony as he turned around and headed out the door.

"Thanks again," Anthony added in as he opened the door.

"You owe me one!" Lisa called after him as he headed down the hall.

Within a matter of a minute, a chorus of shouts echoed down the hall, and a mob of the Ravenclaw boys sped past Lisa's door. She let out a loud laugh at the sight and shook her head as she turned back to her room.

"What is going _on _out there?" Mandy mumbled out suddenly.

"The blokes finally got to pulling that prank on Goldstein," Lisa explained quietly.

"The one where they were going to steal his clothes?" Mandy asked with a sudden curiosity in her voice as she sat up and pulled the blankets off of her head.

"That's the one," Lisa grinned.

"Damn, I missed it," Mandy laughed.

"Oh, you sure _did_," Lisa replied, a small blush coloring her cheeks.

"Lisa!" Mandy laughed once again. "You were staring, weren't you?"

"Only a little," Lisa chuckled, staring at Mandy innocently. "But he has a nice bum, can you blame me?"

"You're a real treat, Lisa," Mandy smirked, curling up against her pillows once again.

"Oh, we all are," Lisa chortled as she flopped down onto her bed. "That's why I _love_ this house."


End file.
